


forever, me and you

by pacifyyher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bc that's also cute, Bc that's cute :), Bottom Louis (implied), Cuddles, Kid Fic, Louis' called mum in this one (but it only happens once), M/M, Pet Names, Sassy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyyher/pseuds/pacifyyher
Summary: If another white, suburban mom touches Harry's arm, he's gonna have to sterilize it with bleach when he gets home.Or, the shitty, short au where Harry is waiting on Louis while he signs their daughter out of daycare.(Title from 11 Something by Summerella)





	forever, me and you

"Wow, looks like you go to the gym, huh?"

If another white, suburban mom touches Harry's arm, he's gonna have to sterilize it with bleach when he gets home.

"Um, yeah. S'mostly so that I can keep up with Lil-"

"God, that's really admirable. I mean, between work, _and_ a kid? I barely have time to work out anymore. I think I still got it going on though, right?"

Barf. Harry literally feels like he has to go and retch.

"Um..."

One of the moms, dressed in a pink tracksuit, flips her hair, and strokes Harry's bicep again.

"Oh, enough about us, what about you, huh?"

Where the hell is his husband? It really shouldn't be taking this long to sign their daughter out of daycare.

Of course, Harry would end up in this predicament, right? Louis had told him that he'd be right back, that he was just going to quickly grab their daughter, sign her out, and go. But of course, he's stuck with the terribly forward mothers, whose kids don't get out of daycare for another 15 minutes. Harry taps his foot, and glances at the time on his phone again. Louis' left him with these mothers, who are all indefinitely trying to get in his pants, for the past 15 minutes.

"Um...I'm just waiting-"

"Oh, so your kid's in the same class as ours are! What's their name?" One of the moms asks. She reeks of fruity perfume. Harry decides that he'd much rather be breathing in Louis' pumpkin spice body butter.

"Uh, no, actually, she's-"

One of the mom's faces lights up in an artificial way. It's obvious that she's just trying to get into Harry's pants, and Harry really just wants to go home.

"Oh, so you have a daughter! That's so admirable, that a single father like yourself can take care of a little girl all by yourself!"

Where did she hear that Harry's single? He's been married for almost 5 years; their anniversary is in a month, and he's planning on spoiling Louis in unimaginable ways.

"Um, actually-"

" _Hey, babe_."

Thank god.

Louis' tucking himself under Harry's arm, balancing their 2 year old on his hip, as all of the mothers stare back in shock.

"Hi, sweetheart. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Harry shoots Louis an annoyed look, and subtly shakes his head towards the group of mothers standing in front of him.

"Sorry, Haz, but Lilly was just finishing up her drawing, and she would've thrown a fit if I hadn't let her finish." Louis pouts up at Harry.

Louis faces the group of women, acting as if he hasn't even noticed them until now.

"Hi! I'm Louis, Harry's husband." Louis says with fake cheerfulness, a grin spreading across his face. Harry wants to smile dumbly at him, but he restrains himself as he pulls Lilly out of Louis' arm. She's been getting heavier, and he knows that Louis has been having a difficult time holding her for a long period of time. _What? He's delicate!_

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you, Louis. I'm Crystal, and these are Sharon, Melissa, and Tiff." The blonde one in the pink tracksuit says, still visibly shocked.

"Likewise." Louis says in response. His tone contradicts his words, but only Harry seems to pick up on it.

"Ma!" Lilly screams from Harry's arms, clearly getting annoyed with just standing around. She's probably exhausted, being at daycare from 7 am to 4:30 pm.

"I know, baby girl," Louis coos at her, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek before turning back to the women in front of him. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but Lilly is getting grouchy. See you around!" Louis waves his dainty fingers at the women. They all stare as the pair walk off, Louis cramming himself close to Harry's side, and Harry's arm still thrown over Louis. Harry knows that if his arm wasn't around his husband, it would be sliding into his back pocket.

"Who do they think they are?" Louis all but shrieks when they're finally out of earshot. Harry silently buckles Lilly into her carseat, and lets Louis rant. It's usually best to let him get all of his anger out at once.

"Uh." Harry doesn't know what to say as he buckles himself. He places the key in the ignition as Louis continues ranting furiously.

"Flirting with a married man! It's not like you're wearing a wedding ring or anything!" Louis says sarcastically as Harry starts the car. He crosses his arms huffily, and looks out the windshield as Harry starts driving.

"Baby, I tried telling them, but they wouldn't stop interrupting me." Harry says, finally pulling out onto the main road.

"I know! That's what's got me pissed too! God, that's like, a pet peeve of mine! If someone's talking, don't interrupt them!"

Harry doesn't want to point out that Louis does it all the time, (not on purpose, of course,) so he stays quiet.

"And they were so fucking tacky! Like who the hell still wears matching tracksuits anymore?"

' _You_ ,' Harry thinks to himself, and suppresses a laugh.

It's true though. Louis can talk shit all he wants, but he definitely owns a couple matching tracksuits, both of which had been Christmas gifts 5 months prior. Louis had looked at them online for weeks, and was ecstatic when he'd opened them on Christmas morning.

"Ugh. I just want a cuppa and some cuddles." Louis sighs dramatically, leaning his body towards his husband's.

"Baby, I promise that we can cuddle up as soon as Lilly's down for the night." Harry says, turning onto their street. Their home comes into view as they drive down the long street.

"Okay." Louis chirps, seemingly content at last.

●

"Ouch!" Louis yelps, holding his mug as far away from himself as possible.

"Lou, baby, I told you that it's hot." Harry says, sitting down next to his husband on their bed. Lilly had finally fallen asleep around 7, after she'd fussed through dinner. Louis wanted to tear his hair out by the end of it.

" _I told you that it was hot._ " Louis mocks, setting the cup on the bedside table. He lets Harry pull him closer as he pulls the blankets up towards his chin.

"How was your day, love?" Harry asks instead of shooting another comeback. He stares at Louis fondly as Louis thinks for a second.

"Hmmm. It was okay, I guess. I got half a chapter done today. How was yours?" Louis works from home, as an author. He's been working on his first book diligently, for the past year or so.

"It was okay. Was kind of a slow day, honestly."

"Oh no, Doctor Styles, I'm so sorry that your day was so uneventful!" Louis cries, resting his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"Fuck off." Harry says fondly. He kisses Louis' delicate lips, for the first time since that morning. He'd tried to swoop in for a quick peck when Louis'd gotten into the car when Harry had picked him up to pick up Lilly, but Louis had simply scrunched up his nose and said "No, you definitely have coffee breath."

"Haz, do something." Louis murmurs against his mouth as he allows himself to be pulled on top of Harry.

"Oh, believe me, baby, I will."

Let's just say that they end up having quite the eventful evening.


End file.
